Raven meets Tai
by XSDStitch
Summary: Anthromorphic Zangoose meets Human. Requested by KHLegacy. Placed after Chpater 13 of Pokemon XY Destructive Wings!


Tai was walking along, Route 5 and wasn't really aware of anything unusual… except for Raichu, which has been following him recently. After some time of walking he was thinking of taking a break as he suddenly heard a crashing. The first reaction was to rush over to the source and stopped in wonder…

In front of him was a white furred… Pokémon he assumes and it had an eye patch over, one eye while an arm was covered by black and orange thing… unable to tell if this it's actual arm or some sort of armor. White pants covered the lower half of the body with metal boots which sports metal spikes.

Pulling out his Pokedex, the machine told him this, "Zangoose, the Cat Ferret Pokémon. Memories of battling its archrival Seviper are etched into every cell of Zangoose's body. This Pokémon adroitly dodges attacks with incredible agility. "

Tai stared in awe, "That's… an Zangoose?" he asked. Rio looked confused as well after looking at the Pokedex image. While there were similarities… it also differed from the picture a lot. The two went closer to him and the two noticed two more things on this Zangoose; first a white blade was next to it and a golden Ring.

Tai knelt down he reaches for the ring as suddenly the Zangoose eye was wide away and grabbed his arms twisting him to cause the human to cry in pain. "Where am I?" demanded the Pokémon "And what did you just try to take?"

"Raah!" shouts Rio, protesting how the Zangoose treated his friend but only to earn a confused look. "You want something, dwarf? Then Speak and not snarl at me!" The Zangoose spat.

Rio was taken back at this, but tried to make him understand to let go of Tai before deciding to attack, the Zangoose. But the attack hit the metal arm doing nothing before Rio was slapped across the head by this metal piece, sending flying him over the field.

"RIO!" shouts Tai but the Zangoose hardens his grip "WHERE. AM. I?" he repeats and Tai winces as he let out "Near… Route 5. Kalos Region…"

"Kalos?" he asks and lets go, getting on the feet, sword in hand, aiming for Tais throat "Don't tell lies boy! Here is no way that I had moved from Hoenn to Kalos!"

"But that's the truth," told Tai and the Zangoose stares at him for a while "What are you? I never saw a Pokemon like you"

Tai stared at him with a weird look. "You never saw a human? How can you have missed that? Humans live all over the regions."

"Quite a claim, when I have never saw one of your kind! And I have been on jobs in Hoenn, Johto and Sinnoh." Replied Raven with narrowed eye. "So how about you start telling the truth?"

He heard a crackling and turning around he saw a Raichu, which unleashes a torrent of electricity. The Zangoose recognized it as the Thunder move and he jumps to avoid it… but the torrent makes contact with his blade and from the blade it surges through his body and he cries in pain, stumbling before a Focus Blast connects into the stomach, sending him into a tree. He falls down and groans in pain.

Tai panted in relief "Thanks Raichu…" he said.

"First an odd Riolu… now an odd Raichu… something is wrong." he began, "we are really in Kalos?"

Tai nods and picked the ring up "Is this yours?"  
"No" was the simple reply, "I found this in a ruins, which is claimed to have a portal to other worlds… I think it is true now… "The Zangoose replied thoughtfully.

"Why should you be in a ruin?" asks Tai and the Normal type laughs "I am a Mercenary! Got hired to protect the people! Well… ruins aren't the safest place and so… and I was just checking if no trap holds the artifact in place. Touched it and BAM I woke up here"

"Travel to other worlds?" asked Tai and the Zangoose shrugged. "At least the guys that hired me claimed that."  
"And… could this get back your home?" Tai asked.

"Who knows," The Zangoose replied, "But it's worth a try"

"I am Tai!"

"Raven" the Zangoose simply answered.

"My, my! This Zangoose really looks different" told Cassidy as she watches Tai and Raven through a pair of Spyglasses.

"That's right," agreed Butch. "But couldn't it be also just a guy dressed up that way?"

"Perhaps, But this still gives us the chance to get Aura001 and the Raichu" replied the female Team Rocket Member. Nodding with her, Butch answered "That's true! We should definitely take this chance!" he grinned.

Tai and Raven were trying to figure out what to do as they suddenly heard something crashing down and they found a Mecha with four arms, two of them holding on a two hander blade while the other two are holding cages.

"What is this construct?" asked Raven while Tai called, "That is a machine. And I think Team Rocket it controlling it."

"That's right twerp!" told Cassidy. "No come along with us and we won't hurt you… much!" she sneered.

"As I would listen by cowards like you!" told Raven, drawing his blade, holding it ready while Raichu gave a challenging "Rai!"  
"How about you let yourself blasted again?" Tai added in a snarking tone.

"you're a pain!" told Butch and the Mecha swung the blade, hitting Raven, who blocks it with his blade. Tai stared at this with awe at how much ease the Zangoose blocks the weapon, he mocked "Back home I have seen Caterpie's putting up a better strike than you! And your weapon." He grunted, making an upward slice, cutting a good portion of the weapon off which sends flying, "Is a cheap knock off!"

"What? Butch! Why did this guy cut off the blade so easily?" Cassidy cried.

"I didn't think it was serious so I just went for a copper blade! Was more worried for electro moves!" explains Butch and suddenly they gasp as they saw Raven was at their window, blade stuck in the metal above it. Grinning the Zangoose put his metal pawn on the window. And to their surprise they saw a sort of light coming from the palm before their window explodes into the faces and he stands in front of them while Raichu climbs in.

"While his electrics couldn't do anything on the outside… I thought we'd come in!" grins Raven, holding his blade at them "So… how do you want it?"

Butch and Cassidy looked at each other in Horror. It didn't take long and the part of the robot which holds the control center was sliced over and Butch and Cassidy were send out flying, only open for Rio's Aura Sphere which sends them into the Robot, which explodes at the force.

Flying away asks Cassidy, "What kind of mecha did they send us?"

Butch took a letter out and said "According to this… a cheap test robot for new systems… Crap… missed the part that it isn't useable for battle!"

"HOW COULD YOU, HAVE MISSED THAT?" shouts Cassidy and Butch shouts back "YOU WANTED THAT WE USE A BLADE USING MECHA! AND THIS WAS THE ONLY ONE I FOUND!"

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" they shouted as they disappeared into the sky.

Tai whistles, "I must say… this was one impressive way to deal with them"

"Agree," told Raven sheathing his blade. "And I say goodbye now"

"What? Why? I could help you!" Tai Protested.

"If you words are true, I am the only Pokémon looking like me and many would be after me, making you indirectly into a target. And do you even know where this search could take us?" wondered Raven "At worst far, FAR from anywhere you want to be… but if we meet again… you can count on my help"

"Alright Raven… until we Meet again." Tai replied.


End file.
